


Thrash

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Nightmares, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ron having nightmares is merely a normal part of their lives now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'Harry Potter' nor am I profiting off this.

Ron begins kicking and thrashing around midnight. Hermione grunts, desperately wiggling towards the edge of their bed. Harry watches from the doorway, balancing a tray of mugs. 

"George has the kitchen tonight, so we have extra milk in ours. How long has it been?" 

Finally, she slips out from under the heavy comforter, landing with a quiet thump and groan. 

"I wrote down his last nightmare as being a week ago." 

Harry sits down on the floor, leafing through a thick journal. Most of the pages are specific dates with scribbled symptoms and times. Other pages are merely scribbles and hurried writing. 

"Come on, we have to start timing this one." 

"I'll get a fresh journal."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago, but my life became a clusterfuck.


End file.
